Getting Together
by JC HOYT
Summary: A story about Josh and Gabi trying to get together. Set post Coachella heading into first date. 2nd Chapter likely to be steamy, turn away if you don't enjoy that kind of writing.
1. Chapter 1

**S** **o I'm pretty much obsessed with Josh and Gabi! I'm hoping to inspire more Josh and Gabi stories. That being said, the usual warnings apply, I dont own Young and Hungry or any characters blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

Gabi and Josh had gotten together but had not slept together yet because things kept going wrong. They planned to go home to Josh's and make love in his bed to make up for the first time they had sex and didn't+ remember. They left Coachella as soon as they sold out of food. Gabi fell asleep on the long drive home. He came around to her side of the car and tried to wake her but she just grunted in return. He unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car. She stood up reluctantly but still wasn't awake, she didn't open her eyes. "Alright I've got you" he said and reached down and scooped her up in his arms. She put her arms around his shoulders and laid her head against his chest. He took her upstairs and laid her down in the bed. He looked at her and smiled "Well at least I finally got her in my bed" he sighed and climbed into bed next to her, drifting off to sleep happily.

In the morning they woke up and realized they had fallen asleep without having sex again. Josh suggested that it was a good thing and that they should go out on a nice date first. Gabi agreed excitedly. Gabi went home to shower and get changed before coming back to work.

She got back to Josh's, Elliott was already there. "Ugh you're back?" he frowned.

"Nice to see you too Elliott, I missed you" she said and kissed his cheek to annoy him.

She got settled and started breakfast. Yolanda came in and hurried over to Gabi

"Oooh hey girl, how was Coachella? I've been dying to know what happened" she said unable to contain her excitement.

"Well Gabi's still here so nothing great happened for me" Elliott said. Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Zip it Elliott, I'm trying to get the scoop" Yolanda said hushing him.

Gabi opened her mouth to speak just as Josh turned the corner from his office entering the room.

"Morning everybody" he greeted them.

"Damn it! Cant a girl just dish in peace around here?" she complained.

"Whats wrong?" Josh asked.

"Yolanda wants to talk about Coachella" Gabi said trying not to smile.

"Oh, well what do you want to know?" he asked, keeping his cool as he strolled up to the counter.

"What the hell happened?" She said exasperated. She left with Jake but you went after her now you're both back and I'm totally in the dark! Somebody better start talking" she demanded.

At the same time Gabi poured him a cup of coffee and passed it across the counter to him.

"Thanks Gabi" he said walking around the counter

"You're welcome Josh" she said.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, putting his arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Oh my damn!" Yolanda screeched happily.

Josh and Gabi both smiled as Yolanda crushed them in a hug.

"Ugh as if she wasn't already getting enough special treatment" Elliott said disgusted.

They all glared at him. "I mean Yay! Josh and Gabi are together!" he said clapping with fake excitement.

"That's right Elliott, Gabi and I are officially together, finally" Josh informed them.

"Its about damn time you two got it together" Yolanda said smacking Josh's arm playfully.

"Girl we'll talk later, I want all the juicy details" she told Gabi

"No details, this is still a workplace" Josh told them.

"Yeah right, says the boss kissing his employee" Yolanda teased.

"Hows Jake? Is he heartbroken? Does he need to be comforted?" Elliott asked.

"Oh hes being comforted plenty by Sofia's vagina" Gabi said matter of factly.

Josh had just taken a sip of coffee and spit it out all over the counter, choking on it in his surprise.

"What?" he asked. "jake and Sofia? When did this happen?"

"Yeah he and Sofia are hooking up, got to see it first hand this morning, saw your brother naked by the way"

"Damnit why does everything good happen to Gabi?" Elliott asked jealously with a pout.

"You literally just got married" Gabi reminded him.

"Oh right" he said and went on about his day. Yolanda headed off too, leaving them alone.

"So wow Jake and Sofia huh?" Josh grinned.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Gabi asked, amused.

"I cant help but be a little impressed, first you, now Sofia and he already closed the deal with her"

"Now I just need you to close the deal" she said looking at him longingly.

Josh interrupted her with a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmmm" she moaned into his mouth.

"Tonight" he said and kissed her softly before he went to his office to work.

When Gabi went to bring him lunch later in the day he pulled her into his lap and they kissed for several minutes.

"God you kiss good" she said when they broke apart

"Tonight cant come fast enough" He sighed. "But first we are going to have a romantic dinner, we're doing this right, I'm going to woo you" he said.

"Awww that's exciting, I've never been wooed before" she smiled leaving his office.

She came out of his office smiling like an idiot.

"Girl you got it bad" Yolanda laughed knowingly.

"I know" She smiled "I've never felt like this before, he actually make me go weak in the knees, I didn't know that was a real thing. God I hope we don't screw this up" she said nervously.

"I'm so happy for you two" she smiled sweetly "But if you hurt my baby I'll be your worst nightmare" she said seriously before walking away.

"Okay great thanks for the pep talk" she called after her.

Finally the day was over and Gabi left to go get ready for their date.

"Ooh you look fancy" Sofia said.

"I do don't I?" she asked spinning around.

"So this morning was super awkward" Sofia said

"Little bit" Gabi nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that, got a little caught up" she said

"In Jake's naked body apparently" Gabi said teasingly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, we were both just feeling bummed and trying to get over you and Reuben, it just happened. Are you mad?" she asked sheepishly.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy" Gabi told her.

"Oh thank God because the sex is amazing!" Sofia said excitedly. "So how is it with Josh? Amazing too I bet, right?" she asked.

"Well by the time we got to his bed..." Gabi started

"Yeah?" Sofia asked excitedly waiting for the details.

"We passed out, so in the morning..." Gabi continued

"Yeah?" Sofia asked again

"We decided not to do it and to wait until tonight"

"You still haven't slept together?" Sofia asked dumbfounded.

"Sofia, Josh is taking his time because hes really serious about me, which is good because I'm really serious about him" she explained.

"And what have I always wanted Sofia?"

"Uhhhh" Sofia said thinking

"That's right a story book romance, and that's what this is, a storybook romance, and you want to know what I realized Sofia?"

"Uhhh" Sofia said again

"That's right, everything that has happened has happened for a reason. I mean Caroline, Cooper, China, Switzerland, Jake, Coachella, so many near misses, so many missed communications, its all led up to tonight and tonight is going to be perfect" She smiled brightly

"Well at least there's no pressure" Sofia said taking a sip of her beer and patting her arm.

Gabi's face fell, her nerves taking control. "Thanks for freaking me out"

"Stop over thinking it, just do it already" Sofia said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Oh God that's Josh, get the door" she said going into the bathroom for final touches.

Sofia opened the door "Hey Josh, you look great" she said loud enough for Gabi to hear from the other room. She looked back towards the bathroom and didn't see Gabi coming.

"Hey Sof..." he started to greet Sofia. "You better have sex with her tonight" she interrupted, poking him in the chest and leaning in closer so she wouldn't hear. "My God you smell good" she added.

He looked at her quizzically. "Um that's my plan?" he said confused as to why she would say that.

"And thank you. So you're having sex with my brother huh?" he asked, throwing her off. She stared at him blankly, mouth open

"Weird isn't it? Yeah that's how I felt when you were talking to me about sex too" he nodded triumphantly.

Gabi came in the room.

"Wow Gabi, you look amazing" he said gazing at her lovingly. "Thank you, so do you" she said nervously, taking in his appearance in a nice suit. They stared at each other.

"These are for you" he said, snapping out of it and handing her a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"They're beautiful" she smiled appreciatively, still staring at him

"Ok I'll take those, you two crazy kids get out of here, you can continue to stare at each other like dopes at the restaurant" she said shooing them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Gabi's perfect night didn't go as planned. The chef of the restaurant was being a total douche and very obviously hitting on Gabi, which made Josh unnecessarily jealous. Then there was the whole bird debacle. The bird ended up being fine after it woke up it flew right out, but the damage was already done. Gabi wanted to leave because it had been a scene so they left without eating.

Gabi was initially really upset about the night not going as planned but she saw how dejected Josh was, not speaking in the car. She felt terrible, knowing how hard he had tried to please her.

"Gabi I'm sorry tonight was a disaster. If you want me to take you home I'll understand" he said looking straight ahead.

She stared at him for a moment then reached over and took his right hand which had been between them.

"I'm sorry too for making this such a big deal, that we needed to have this perfect date to start our relationship off right but the perfect part is just being with you" she smiled tenderly at him.

She saw his lips curl up into a smile "Awww there are the baby dinosaur teeth I love so much" she grinned.

"You're amazing" he said and brought her hand to his lips to place a kiss on it.

"You are, God we are gross" she teased.

He chuckled "I love it"

"I love it too" she smiled happily.

They went back to his place, he had asked Yolanda to stay and prepare for them. He texted her when they arrived so she could leave.

They went up to his room, Gabi's face broke out into a huge smile when she saw candles and rose petals everywhere. There was soft music playing. He leaned against the wall and watched as she took it all in.

"Oh my God, now this is the very definition of romantic and magical" she said happily, turning back to look at him.

He smiled lovingly at her. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders beckoning him to kiss her. He wrapped his right arm around her lower back and pulled her close as he leaned down and kissed her. She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest as they kissed.

"You look really sexy in suits" she told him between kisses.

"You look really sexy in everything" he said "including my bed"

She smiled against his lips "Smooth" she teased.

"I thought it was pretty good"

She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. She was already working on his tie, tossing it aside once she got it undone.

She turned in his arms, pressing her back to him. "Take my dress off" she said. He ran his hands down her back to the zipper and unzipped it slowly. He leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder as he helped her out of the dress. She turned back to face him and he looked her up and down, taking in her appearance in a sexy black bra and underwear. He put his hands on her hips, relishing the feel of his hands on her bare skin.

"You need to be more naked" she said leaning up to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt. He yanked it off quickly, followed by his undershirt. Gabi laughed at his excitement. He kissed her hungrily as she undid his belt and shoved his pants down.

"This is really happening" he said resting his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him again. He turned them and wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered her onto the bed. He eased her up to the pillows and settled himself on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on her small frame. She sighed happily at the feel of his bare skin on hers and his weigh on her. They kissed for a long time, her hands caressing his back and shoulders, unable to get enough of each other.

He dropped his face into her neck, kissing a path from her neck to her chest. As he moved down her body he moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing them gently through her bra. She leaned up allowing him to reach around her back and unhook her bra. He tossed it behind him, making him laugh. He ran his tongue over her nipples, causing her to moan at the feel of his warm mouth on her skin. She held onto his shoulder with one hand and ran her other hand through his hair. He gently sucked on each nipple as he caressed the other breast. He continued to move down her body kissing a trail down her stomach to her panty line. He ducked his head between her legs and places feathery light kisses all around her hip bones and inner thighs. He could feel that her panties were soaken wet in anticipation. He decided to play with her a little longer and pressed his face into her and kissed her through the fabric of her panties.

She groaned "Josh please" she pleaded, desire in her voice.

With that he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid the down and off. Gabi watched him intently as he pressed his face into her. He started with teasingly slow licks all over. She moaned deeply and ran her fingers through his hair. He focused his attention on her clit , moving his tongue over it in broad, flat strokes. She closed her eyes and laid her head back enjoying his electrifying movements. He ran his finger over her, coating it with her juices before sliding it inside her. He moved his finger in time with his tongue, driving her crazy.

"God Josh that feels amazing" she panted, one hand grasping the sheet, the other pressed into his shoulder. He continued to focus on her clit, varying the speed and pressure continuously bringing her to the edge but not letting her come just yet. She couldn't take it anymore. "Josh please make me come, I'm so close" she panted.

He complied, applying pressure with swift strokes to her clit and moving his finger in and out of her. She screamed out, her orgasm washing over her as she grasped the sheet and his shoulder tightly.

She grabbed him and pulled him back up to her and kissed him hungrily. After a minute she pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him. She kissed down his body, running her hands over his strong chest as she went.

His cock was already hard, she looked up at him to find him watching her. She grinned slyly and ran her tongue over the head to the base. He sucked in a breath at the feel of her mouth on him.

"Fuck" he hissed as she licked up and down. She took him in her mouth and stroked him as she sucked his hard cock. He groaned deeply and closed his eyes. Soon he reached for her "Gabi come here"

She frowned as she crawled back up to him. "You didn't like it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? It was incredible" he smiled brushing her hair back lovingly. "I just need to be inside you" he said between kisses. She straddled his waist and positioned herself over him. He held his cock and she sank down onto it, they both groaned at the feeling.

"Holy shit" she said at the feeling. He grasped her hips and pulled her down into his arms and kissed her hungrily as she moved on him. After a few minutes she sat up and braced her hands on his chest as she rode him harder. After a minute he pulled her back down into his arms. "I need to slow down" he told her and kissed her softly. She nodded and allowed him to take control, he stilled inside her and just kissed her slowly. After a bit he began thrusting again, slowly. 'You feel so good" she told him, pressing her face into his neck.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her, his waist between her legs. She pulled her legs back and he entered her, thrusting slow and deep. She held onto his back "Oh God Josh" she moaned.

"You're so beautiful" he said gazing into her eyes.

She smiled up at him, seeing his eyes full of love and passion for her.

He quickened his pace, she moaned feeling the pressure building within her. She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly, biting his shoulder lightly as she came hard, her muscles contracting around him, pushing him over the edge as well. He squeezed his eyes shut and came inside her with a deep groan before collapsing in her arms. She chuckled and kissed his cheek lovingly as he caught his breath.

"Wow" he panted. "That was..."

"Incredible" she finished.

He pulled out and rolled over onto his back, pulling her into his arms as he did so. She laid her head on his shoulder and caressed his chest. He held her close and held her hand in his on his chest.

"I'm so happy" he confessed.

"Because you just got laid" she teased playfully.

He laughed "Well that's part of it but mostly its just because I have this beautiful, amazing girlfriend who makes me happier than I could have ever imagined being" he said honestly.

"Wow you just called me your girlfriend" she smiled. "That's the first time you've said that" she said propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

He nodded, smiling goofily at her.

"That makes me very happy" she smiled tenderly "and so do you" she said snuggling in close to him.


End file.
